Knight in Shining Scales!
by Orion the Onion
Summary: King Jude's daughter has been kidnapped by a dragon!


**Just had to get this out before I lost inspiration again :)**

 **my Flames of the Familiar story is on hiatus; it'll be back in a while, but stay tuned! :D**

* * *

When King Jude entered his daughter's room, he did not expect to see a crimson-scaled dragon to scoop the blonde up and fly into the distance.

The kingdom was in chaos, panic arising in the villages and rumors of the kidnapper being the King of Dragons.

Some feared the victim was dead.

Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the throne, was a caring and courageous girl. She was the splitting image of her deceased mother; long, blonde locks, large brown doe eyes. Despite her kindness, her father would lock her up in her room and ordered the maids to teach her how to keep order and power; normal things an heiress would do.

She seldom went out, only to go stargazing on the clear-sky nights. Lucy would make soothing talk and helped children if she saw any in need. The kingdom respected her greatly.

When it was announced that she had been kidnapped (and possibly eaten) by a large, red dragon, everyone was immediately distressed. Including the king.

Jude had posted up several posters looking for someone to help him, and if they succeeded, they would be rewarded handsomely.

Unfortunately, months had passed and not one of the most-skilled huntsmen could locate the princess.

The kingdom was distraught.

One morning, the King was sifting through his files, managing the town's money and resources. His days were busy, and his hopes for finding his daughter were dwindling.

A tremor shook the castle, causing the papers to fly around and for King Jude to stumble backwards in his chair. Bewildered, he strode over to his door and threw it open when frantic knocks were heard.

" _What is it?!_ " The weary king spat in the guard's face, who looked terrified.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but a booming yell cut him off.

" _IGNEEEEEEELLL!"_

"What was that?!" Jude's eyes darted nervously to the long hall and then to the windows, but it was so bright outside that he couldn't even see what was approaching rapidly.

"It's-" the guard stammered, "it's a dragon!"

Jude's jaw dropped. His orders were on the tip of his tongue when...

 ** _CRASH!_**

A human teenager crashed in from the roof. He landed face first, his arms sprawled around him. He had spiky, pink hair, a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck and he was clad in a dark, rugged hood.

"What are you doing here?! I'll have you behea-" Jude's eyes grew larger and his brows knitted together in his fury.

" _Igneel!"_ The teen ignored his question and yelled out that same name again, but his voice was muffled against the carpet. He suddenly sat up, pushing himself up with his arms. His olive eyes flitted around his surroundings. "Where is Igneel?!"

The king bobbed his mouth open and closed like a goldfish. " _Who is Igneel?_ What did that dragon do to you? What is wrong with you? You ruined my-"

"You know Igneel," The salmon, or pink, haired boy exclaimed cut into the middle of the flurry of questions. "The one who kidnapped that princess! The big, fat dragon that has ugly scales?"

Jude's expression morphed into one of confusion.

The King of Dragons had no known real name, unless this boy would perhaps know him? But how...?

The topic of dragons in his mind reminded him of the guard who warned him of a dragon. (Said guard had fainted in fear in the corner).

"Did you see that dragon?" Jude instead questioned.

The pinkette tilted his head. Suddenly, he perked up again. "Oh! That was me! I'm looking for Igneeel, you see. Wasn''t this the town he came to? Unless I'm mistaken.. But his scent still lingers, what was he even doing here?" His voice trailed off, and the last sentence wasn't heard.

Jude's jaw dropped comically before he recollected himself. "Stop this tomfoolery at once! I could have you sent to jail, beheaded, burnt-"

Something within the teen snapped, and his bones started cracking. His limbs began to grow, and his skin was turning to black scales. Claws stretched out from his hands. His head shaped into one like a crocodile's with horns protruding from his head. Wings unfolded from his scales, the leather in between the bones were pink. His sakura-colored hair grew into a long mane, but it still maintained its spikyness. His dark green eyes were sharper, and his pupils were slitted. He was about the size of the gaping hole in the roof.

"Would you just shut up and answer my question? I'll burn _you_ into _ashes_ , old man!"

Ah, it was his patience that snapped.

His voice seemed to echo in the halls, which were now bustling with guards.

Jude sputtered indignantly as he stared at the dragon. He tried to regain his composire, but his original expression couldn't go further than a grimace.

Perhaps he could use this opportunity to track down his daughter, since it seems he knows the King of Dragons..?

The blonde man pursed his lips before speaking. "Yes, the King of Dragons. He stole my daughter away, and if you return her to me, I could reward you generously... I don't care about the dragon. What say it?" The king gestured for the guards to quiet down and stand down.

"Pffft- stole?!" the dragon cackled, the noise booming out and seemingly shaking the palace. "Igneel doesn't kidnap people for no reason. They probably went to play cards together or something."

Jude disregarded the last statement. His Lucy wouldn't do that to him.

"Do you accept or not?"

The former-boy cleared his throat and nodded seriously. "Of course, you'll have your daughter safe and sound again in no time. Where did you see Igneel fly off to?"

"The King of Dragons was headed off to Hakobe Mountains, if the eyewitnesses were correct."

"Aye, aye! Pleasure doing business with you." The pink mane swooshed around in the air as the dragon nodded again. "Oh yeah! My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm also known as the Salamander."

The tension grew thick in the palace.

This was the dragon who burnt down Magnolia city a few summers ago...

Several men sweatdropped.

"I- uh, erm,- I am Jude Heartfilia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The king nodded along with his response.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Cya!" Without warning Natsu flapped his wings, blowing everyone away with the sudden wind. He flew through the hole and headed to the direction of where the princess was possibly located.

The day continued on to be normal (except for the servants who served for the king, the atmosphere was stifling..).

* * *

It's been another month, and all hope is lost. Life in the kingdom is hard and dull, the liveliness is all drained.

It was a perfectly normal morning until..

 _"A letter for the King! A letter for the king!"_ The carrier chirped from behind the door of the king's study.

Jude's eyebrow rose. What letter was so important in this time of the year that he was to be disturbed..?

He took the envelope and sent the man away with a nod before closing his door. The king collapsed into his chair heavily with a sigh, and took out the letter.

His interest went from 0 to 100 from the handwriting.

 _'Dear Papa,'_

Lucy was safe! That Dragneel idiot had actually saved her!

 _'Thanks for sending Natsu over! It's a lot of fun with my new knight-in-shining-scales._

 _-Love, Lucy.'_

What.

A small picture was attached to the parchment. Jude took it and squinted into the ink.

Three beings sat around a rock of a table, each holding cards. On the left, there was a pink-haired boy grinning at the camera with a mischievous glint in his eye. He sat cross legged.

On the right was the face of the King of Dragons. Jude's eyes popped out at this. His sharp canines were matching Natsu's grin, and he held his cards with a tail. He was so giant that he couldn't fit into the picture.

In the middle of both of them was a beautiful young woman with silky, blonde hair tied into a side ponytail. She wore a worn sleeveless dress which was ripped off in the middle of her thighs. She sat crosslegged as well, and her eyes stared at the camera with a warmth flickering from within them. Her pink lips were settled into a smile, and her cheeks were a somewhat rosy hue.

She looked truly happy.

Jude observed the picture for a few more minutes.

With a heavy sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back into his chair.

Looks like he has more work to do.


End file.
